Journey Into Mystery 1
by D
Summary: Begin The Saga of Lady Thor In This Issue!


Lady Thor

A Marvelous Tale Told in the Mighty Marvel Manner!

August 2nd, 1962

The Stone Men From Saturn!

Part I-The Mighty Thor Versus the Stone Men from Saturn

Several miles north of Trondheim near the coast of Norway

"It's quiet," thought Dr. Don Blake as he stood in silent contemplation. Blake sighed as he marveled at the silent beauty of the woods surrounding him. An American by birth, Blake had always felt a kinship with the old world. As child, often bed ridden by a variety of childhood ailments, he had sought escape through old myths and legends. The myths of the Vikings had struck a cord within him, and one day he swore he visit the land of the North men.

Turning back from the picturesque scenery, Blake sighed again, although this time it was more a sigh of regret than contentment.

Before him was his nurse Jane Foster. His only nurse in fact, as his clinic (while profitable enough to justify his present trip) lacked enough capitol to bring in any more people. As such, the two of them had bonded over the past few months. Jane also doubled as his own private nurse, as a car accident during his adolescence had left him partially crippled in one leg. Seeing her leaning up against the rented car, her short brown hair blowing softly in the breeze, her smooth skin almost shining in the afternoon sun…Don couldn't have asked for a more perfect assistant.

Of course, that was the problem. No matter what, Don couldn't shake the feeling that Jane only stayed with him out of sympathy. She was polite of course, but he still couldn't help but feel the pity in her eyes every time he caught her out of the corner of his eye.

Jane sighed as she stared at her employer. She had been lucky enough to get a job straight out of nursing school, and Dr. Blake was much nicer than some of her previous bosses. She even thought he was cute, but only if he didn't wallow in so much self-pity all the time!

"Dr. Blake" she started, hoping to at least get some kind of conversation out of the man before they headed back to their hotel rooms, "this is a beautiful countryside, isn't it?"

Dr. Blake smiled bashfully as he hobbled up the path towards the car. "Yes, but are you sure you were wise to accompany me? I can't be much fun." He began before Jane put her fingers to his lips.

"Hush." She ordered as she opened the car door. "When I agreed to come with you, I said I wasn't your nursemaid Dr. Blake. We are two grown adults on vacation." She stated, hoping that it would at least get some kind of rise out of the man.

Looking into his face, she saw his jaw drop and his eyes stare unblinking at her. "Dr. Blake, I didn't mean to sound so forward!" she apologized, thinking her job prospects were beginning to look awfully slim as Dr. Blake pointed with a shaky hand behind her.

"Good Lord, what is that?" he gasped.

Turning around slowly (despite her knowing Dr. Blake never to engage in practical jokes, she still felt a bit leery about turning all the way around), she gasped in amazement at the sight before her:

It was a large craft. It was shaped almost like a perfect oval, with only a tailfin to differentiate between the front and rear. The sunlight shone brightly on its blood red surface as Jane could see a ramp slowly descending from the front.

"Do you see what I see?" Dr. Blake asked.

"I'm afraid I do, but what is it?" Jane questioned as they heard the distinct sound voices coming from within the ship. Finding her feet stuck to the ground, Jane was snapped out of her trance by Dr. Blake's cane poking her in the back.

"Let's get off of the road. I don't want to find if these things are hostile the hard way." Dr. Blake whispered. Jane could only nod in agreement as the pair moved as fast as they could into the undergrowth and relative safety of the woods.

They didn't have long to wait, as the occupants of the ship stepped out of the ship. Jane had to fight to keep from gasping out loud at the sight of them. The creatures were tall, almost eight feet, and their skin brought to mind the disfigured adventure known as the Thing. Within the reddish orange hide, there seemed to be only two small slants for eyes and a third for a mouth. The rest of their features were vaguely humanoid. They wore no clothes (at least none that she could see) save for a simple looking belt with a bizarre looking pistol slung in a holster.

"What a disgusting planet!" The nearest creature said.

"Yes, but then it's not going to matter soon, is it?" the second one said, sending a collective laugh among them.

"True, but at least we can move more freely in this atmosphere than back on Saturn." The first one spoke, and as if for extra emphasis, he (Jane assumed the creatures male, although she had no desire to find out the truth in that regard) drew the pistol and aimed at their car. With a squeeze of the rigger, a blue beam of light shot forth and enveloped the car. The vehicle glowed brightly for a second, but once the glow faded, the car was gone!

"That's correct. We're already the strongest force in the universe, yet here I feel even stronger!" a third one chimed in as he lifted a tree the same way a human might lift a matchstick.

At this, either by a mistake on their part or perhaps a special device, one of the Stone men pointed at the hiding place of Dr. Blake and Jane. "Spies! We must kill them before they warn anyone!"

There was more to be said, but neither Blake nor Jane decided to stay around and find out what. The second they spotted the stony finger waving in their direction, they both ran as fast as they could.

On a small mountain path

As they ran, Jane realized the futility of their flight. They didn't know the terrain, and with Don's labored breathing she knew they would have to slow down. The Stone Men were not in immediate pursuit, but they both knew that would change rather quickly.

"This is all my fault!" Don gasped as he was reduced to hobbling on one foot. "If I hadn't dragged you along, you'd still be safe back in New York City!"

"Don, this is no time for that!" Jane almost shouted as she grabbed him by his shirt collar. "I made my choice and I'm going to stick with it no matter what!" She insisted as she pushed him down just in time as a blue ray missed the two of them by inches. Jane couldn't feel any heat from the ray, but she could see the large chunk of the hill that suddenly vanished.

"You need to get out of here, I'll hold them off!" Don volunteered as he gripped his cane, only to drop it over the side. The walking stick hit the soft earth and slid a few feet before stopping directly at the ledge overlooking a step drop.

"I'll get it!" Jane shouted as she scanned the area for the Stone Men. There was no one in direct sight, so with a careful hand she pushed Don into a small outcropping of shrubbery. "Don, I need you to stay here. That blast was probably a warning shot or maybe they just missed. They won't see you if you don't move!" she whispered as she carefully began her descent.

Sadly, as if the very fates were conspiring against her, she had taken no more than a few steps when suddenly the loosely packed dirt under her feet started to move. Jane hardly had time to scream as the ground gave way and she was sent half-tumbling and half-falling down the mountain.

"Jane, are you alright?" Don cried as he peered over the edge.

"I'm fine, just scrapped here and there!" Jane answered as she shakily got to her feet. Grabbing Don's cane for support, she limped her way towards a small cave. "They aren't here yet! Just hid near the bushes, and you should be safe. I'll hide in this cave. Just stay put!" she hollered as she dragged herself through the narrow opening.

'Easy for you to say Jane.' She mentally chided herself as Don's cane snapped in two as she leaned on it. "If I go back out the way I came in, I might get capture by those things…but if I stay in here I may never get out." She thought out loud as she pressed forward.

Walking in near total darkness, Jane slipped and fell several times on the cold stones below her. Unaware of the amount of time that had passed since she first entered, or even of the exact direction she was heading, she let out a curse when she walked headlong into a rock.

"Damn it!" she muttered as her curse echoed back to her. Feeling around the rock, she was amazed that the boulder before her was perfectly spherical, except near the end where it felt like it had been placed near a wall. "This must be a way out!" Jane thought as she tried to wedge her fingers further into the narrow crack, only to pulled them out just as quick when she felt something living skitter across her knuckles. "Alright, I'm not going to move that anytime soon." She muttered as she backed up to a wall. "There has to be a another way out of here!" she said as she slammed her fists against the rock in frustration.

Now, fate can be a funny thing. As already witnessed by the day's events in the past few hours, all it takes is a few seconds to alter the course of the day.

Example: Jane and her pounding her fist upon the rock.

As her balled hands touch the cold surface, Jane heard a loud click coming from within the rock. Panic seized her, thinking it some kind of animal or worse…but her panic gave way to confusion when she felt herself being pushed by something unseen. A grinding noise filled the cave, as the wall Jane was presently leaning up against suddenly started to move forward like a door on a hinge.

Moving out of the way, Jane gasped as she saw what lay hidden behind the secret door.

Inside was a chamber. A lone shaft of light filtered in through a small hole near the roof of the cave, yet somehow it was enough light up the entire area. Stepping inside, Jane was amazed at what she saw. Runes, bearing Nordic symbols covered the walls and the floor in an almost symmetrical pattern. In the center lay a large stone slab with what looked like a gnarled piece of wood lying in the center of it.

"Amazing, something Don could finally use and he's not here." Jane thought as she stepped into the chamber and picked the stick up. Looking it over, Jane wondered how a piece of wood could be so well preserved. Judging by the dust on the floor, no one had been in this place in a very long time, let the cane showed no sign of rot. "Curious…" she wondered as she stepped back out into the dark, only this time she had a plan.

Feeling her way back to the boulder, she gripped the cane by one end and started to poke around. "If I can find a good spot for leverage, I might be able to move this overgrown pebble!"

She wasn't sure how much time had past, but as the sweat ran down into her eyes, she began to doubt the wisdom. "It's hopeless, I'll never move this!" she cursed through gritted teeth as she felt the cane slip from the rock, sending her forward into the stone.

"I won't die in here, do you here me!" she shouted as, in her rage, she swung the old cane with all her might at the offending rock.

As the ancient wood struck the stone, something most remarkable happened. Now, what Jane was expecting was the old cane to snap in half and leave her trapped there. She did not expect the cane to start vibrating, not did she expect to be blinded by the light that suddenly swallowed up the darkness.

Shutting her eyes against the blinding glare, Jane felt the cane grow heavy in her hands…almost as if it were melting and reshaping into something else.

Feeling the heat of the light upon her, Jane thought for the moment that the Stone Men had found her, but all at once her mind was at ease for some reason. "My God, it's so warm" she whispered as she felt like someone had draped a warm blanket over her.

Warmth…that was it; Jane felt totally at ease as the light seemed to surge inside her. A heady feeling of power filled her very essence as she heard her clothing rip. She felt a slight tingle around her skin as she felt her hair (normally cut just below her ears) suddenly brush down past her shoulders…which now felt considerably larger.

"What's happening to me?" She wondered as the power increased, then all at once stopped. Slowly opening her eyes, Jane almost passed out at the sight she saw.

Looking down, Jane first noticed her breasts. While she never thought of them as lacking or any in anyway small…that was no longer the case. What jutted out before her now would have made even the most buxom pinup girl weep in despair. Her short brown hair was now changed into long blond locks (a quick check proved that she was now in fact a perfectly natural blonde), while the rest of her physique could have made that Hulk thing (a creature she had dismissed as a newspaper hoax) green with envy. Her abdomen was harder than the stone around her, while her limbs were now perfectly portioned with her new body. Looking up (and almost bumping her head), she saw that she was now almost a decent seven feet tall, while the tattered remains of her sweater and blouse gently floated down around her.

"Oh Lord, am I dreaming?" she wondered as she drew a line across her bicep. The flesh felt hard, and the muscles looked as if they had been sculpted from some Renaissance master. "I'm not…I've been transformed, but into whom…or what?"

Looking down, she gasped as the cane had been transformed as well. Its new shape was a massive war hammer. Jane gripped the aged leather straps wrapped around the handle and looked at the head curiously as writing seemed to appear along the side of it.

Written in English (much to her surprise) was a simple inscription.

'Whoever Holds This Hammer, If He Be Worthy, Shall Posses the Power of THOR'

"Thor, I've heard of him" Jane mused as she walked back into the chamber where she first found the cane. "He was Norse god of Thunder. Thursday was named after him." Thinking back to her conversations with Don, she tried to come up with more information. "He was the bravest of the gods, as well as the strongest." Her musing came to a halt when she spied a previously unseen nook inside the chamber.

Before her was a costume from a long bygone age. Draped across a statue, Jane marveled at her reflection in the silver war helmet perched on the stone head. "Amazing" she gasped as her blue eyes were reflected back at her.

Looking down at her nudity, Jane shrugged as she sat the hammer down and started to dress herself. The costume fit surprisingly well, almost as if it were made for her. The tunic was a blue so dark it appeared black, with a set of metal plates for armor along the front. The leggings hadn't provided nearly enough cover, but somehow that didn't bother her. The boots went up almost to her thighs, and Jane ran her fingers over the gold and black strips that ran around the leather and the high cuffs. A solid gold belt, with a stylized 'T' in the center snapped around her waist with no effort. A long red cape completed the outfit. "I look like something out of a comic book" she mused as she stared back at the helmet that had doubled as an impromptu mirror. Feeling the top of her blond locks, she smiled as she took the helmet and placed it on. "Alright, now let's see about that rock."

Walking back out, she hooked the hammer onto her belt as she gripped the massive stone with two hands. With a grunt, and no more effort than if she were lifting a cardboard box, Jane lifted the boulder high over head. "This is incredible!" she gasped as she tossed the boulder aide as if it were a child's plaything. "Eat your heart out Hercules!" she almost giggled as she tossed the boulder outside and marched into the daylight.

Part II- the Power of Thor!

Looking out into the lush forest around Jane grinned like a child as she walked, her heavy steps leaving large prints in the grass. "This is amazing, but I feel like I'm about to wake up any second." She thought as she sat down.

As Jane tried to gather her thoughts on what just happened, she placed the hammer down beside her as both hands up to her face. "I don't even look the same, how could all of this happen?" she wondered as the failed to notice the time slipping by.

As she sat in confusion, a new feeling went through her. Before she could wonder, the blinding light once again swallowed her up; only this time Jane felt whatever power she had simply vanished like air out of a balloon. When the light faded away, she was once again Jane Foster.

Sitting under the tree, clad again in her normal clothes, Jane blinked. "What...was that?" she spoke aloud, as if the events of the past hour were nothing more than a dream. Feeling her clothes (and even finding her wallet), Jane stood up in confusion. "Did I just hallucinate everything?" she wondered as she turned around, the forest now looking less friendly.

Disorientated, she spied the cave she just came out of and the massive boulder resting inside. "If I just dreamed all of that, then how did I get out here?" she wondered as she stubbed her toe on something hard. "What the?" she wondered as she bent down while rubbing her sore foot.

She had stubbed her toe on a rather large hammer.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered faintly as she grabbed the hammer. The second her slender fingers wrapped around the ages leather, she was once again bathed in light. The feeling of change swept over her much quicker this time, but she was relieved when the light faded to see that she was no longer Jane Foster.

"Hmm, I suppose I need a new name" she thought. "Let's see, since I have the power of Thor…Thordis? No, Thor-girl? No."

A thought came to her as she hooked the hammer onto her belt. "No, something fancier than that." Looking down at the hammer, an idea came to her. "Lady Thor, yeah, that will do nicely!"

Looking up at the mountain, the newly christened Lady Thor was struck with an idea. "Hmm, I heard that Thor's hammer would always return to him when he threw it. I wonder…" she mused as she twirled the hammer around before letting it fly. The hammer flew through the air and shattered a tree in two before flying back to her hand. "Amazing, but I hope this is enough to rescue Don."

Meanwhile

Don's thoughts, unsurprisingly, were of Jane Foster. Mainly, how much better she would have been if she had turned down his offer of a vacation, and also of the alien creatures near cornering him on top of a narrow pass.

"Bah, if this is all these pathetic creatures have to offer, I fail to see why we are even bothering with this lump of debris." The closest one scoffed as he reached out with a massive paw and gripped Don by the neck. "If all the creatures are as weak as this, why should we even bother? We'd be better off just keeping our trash here. Who knows, maybe these weaklings can grow some hide by eating our garbage."

This brought forth a round of laughter from the other aliens, and a flush of shame to Don's face. "It's all my thought" he thought as the aliens debated shooting him outright or turning him into a modified clay pigeon. "If I hadn't been lame, Jane wouldn't have gone after my cane. She would have been safer back in New York" he thought before the world around went topsy-turvy.

Falling end over end, Don couldn't even think straight as the ground rushed up to him. Imagine then, his surprise when he decent was not stopped, but reversed as he felt himself being lifted high into the air.

Dazed, his eyes open yet seeing nothing, Don tried to blink as the cold air rushed past him. "What…what's going on?" he managed to ask once he felt solid ground beneath his feet.

"It's alright now Dr. Blake" a deep yet strangely feminine voice. Turning to look directly at his savior, Don was shocked as he looked up…and up, at his rescuer. A tall woman, clad in clothes that looked like she escaped from some kind of fantasy novel, and in her hands was a Viking war hammer.

Don was, despite his intelligence and even passing knowledge of Norse legends, was at a loss for words. After staring at the woman for an almost uncomfortable time (he knew he had when the woman, with a concerned look on her face, snapped her fingers in front of him)

"Jane!" he shouted as his senses came back. "Please, whoever you are, you have to save Jane!" he began to ramble out a description as the woman, with a strangely bemused look on her lovely face, held up her hand.

"It's alright Dr. Blake. Jane Foster is in a safe place." Lady Thor spoke in a voice that now sounded strangely accented. "That's how I knew where you were and what to call you" she added hastily. "I hope he doesn't suspect," she thought as Don calmed down.

"She's safe? Oh thank God!" Don nearly wept with relief as he sank to the ground. "I near told her how I feel about," he mumbled as he almost passed out for exhaustion.

Jane blushed as she hid the now slumbering form of Don under a tree. "So, he finally confesses, only to a stranger." She mused as she turned her attention to the Stone Men. "Well, it's a start at least." Seeing the Stone Men below her, her smile turned hard as she started to twirl the hammer. "According to myth, Thor could summon all the powers of the storm. Let's see how these overgrown pebbles handle a little rain!" she thought as she slammed the hammer upon the ground three times in a row.

Below her, on the path

The Stone Men, who had only seen Dr. Blake's fall and then something whizzing by, looked about in confusion as the skies above them darkened. Ominous flashes of lighting filled the sky as torrents of rain fell. "What madness is this?" the leader asked as he struggled not to slide over the edge of the path. "Our sensors reported no signs of any kind of atmospheric disturbance!" he shouted as the wind picked up, carrying most of the answer from his subordinates.

The one closest to him was reduced to grabbing his commander by the head and shouting. "Sir, our scouts report a complete system failure with our Bio-projector!"

"What? Without that, we would have to resort to dealing with these mortals with small arms fire. What went wrong?" the commander shouted as they slowly started to descend back down the path.

"Unknown sir, but our engineers report a high of electrical energy throwing the calibrations off. They reported they were successful in driving away the native aircraft, but now thy are unable to even project a Star-Dragon!" the second one almost screamed to be heard as fist sized hail fell, slowly chipping away at the Stone Men's rocky skin.

"Back to the ship!" the commander ordered as a bolt of lighting turned a nearby tree into a charred stump. As the aged oak fell, a garishly clad figure stepped out from behind the remains and with a wave of her hand, the storm stopped almost as quickly as it begun.

"Villains, I say thee halt!" cried Lady Thor.

Part III-Lady Thor Strikes Back!

The Stone Men stared at the human before them. "What manner of creature is this?" the commander shouted, his old bluster quickly returning.

"Defiantly a more physically perfect specimen than that wretched creature we disposed of; it would make a fine trophy" the second suggested.

Lady Thor sneered at the aliens before throwing her hammer at them. The commander had to suppress his shock as he witnessed the Earthling latch onto the strap at the end of the tool and hang on to it as it soared towards them.

"Flying through the air, like a true goddess!" Jane thought as the wind whipped past her. Controlling the hammer wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Letting it go for longer than a minute would change her back, as did hitting it once against something. Tapping the grip against the ground could bring forth any kind of weather she wanted, and the flying thing was so easy she didn't even think about the impossibility of it all. Pointing the hammer down, she landed gracefully before the leader of the Stone Men.

"Careful not to harm her!" a third shouted from the safety of their ship. "She would make a fine specimen for our studies!"

"You will imprison the Goddess of Thunder!" Lady Thor roared as she leapt headlong into the mix of the Stone Men. With skills Jane wasn't even of possessing, she wielded the mighty hammer of Thor as if it were a natural extension of her hand. The Stone Men that rushed her quickly found themselves missing a limb or two as she hurtled the deadly weapon with no remorse for her enemies.

"She's too dangerous!" the commander screamed as he gripped the smashed and pulpy remains of his right hand while the blond stranger reduced his ranks. "We must destroy her!"

More and more Stone Men rushed out of the spacecraft. Jane, her blood practically singing in her veins, smiled as they drew various firearms on her. "Face your better!" she almost sang as she hurtled her hammer a row of them. Lighting danced off of the hammer and caused many of the rifles to melt or explode in their owner's hands. The crunching and cracking sound that greeted her as a row of Stone Men toppled over almost made her laugh as she grabbed the returning hammer with one hand. "Surrender, and I'll show you quarter!" she ordered as she ground another Stone Man to dust under her boot.

"I think not!" the commander responded in kind as he pressed a button on his holster. Before Lady Thor could question that particular action, a small gray ball shot out of the spacecraft.

The ball then quickly expanded and flew directly over her before taking the shape of a cube and slamming itself down around her. "Ha! Now you're trapped!" the commander gloated with some satisfaction as he stumbled over to get a closer look at his prisoner.

"Iron bars do not a prison make" Lady Thor replied calmly through the small slanted bars of the makeshift cage.

"Perhaps, but those bars are a thousand times more stronger than iron!" the commander boasted as his men were dusted off of the field.

"Really?" Lady Thor asked as her fingers sprang through the small slits and gripped the bars. "Then I say you have a rather serious disadvantage!" she said through gritted teeth as she tore the cage apart as if it were made of foam rubber.

"The earthling is too powerful!" one of the subordinates shrieked as Lady Thor contemptuously kicked the remains of the cage aside.

"Then we must destroy her! Unleash the Mecho-Monster!" the commander ordered as the rest of the Stone Men backed away from the full fury of the goddess.

From within the ship came a strange rumbling sound. The ground under Lady Thor's feet shook as a door opened on the spacecraft and a towering creature exited the craft. It was nearly Lady Thor's equal in height, and the sun reflected brightly off of its silvery skin. Instead of a face, Lady Thor saw her reflection in a darkened piece of metal.

"You send more toys to do your fighting?" she scoffed as the mechanical monstrosity stopped in its tracks. With little more than a slight whirling sound the machine suddenly grew. It's arms and legs extended as a thick metal shell encased the rest of it. When the whole process was finished, the robot was now an even 30 feet tall.

Lady Thor wasn't impressed.

With a war cry that echoed the sight of countless battles, she threw her mighty hammer as hard as she could. The hammer, almost comically small to the metal giant, sailed through the air and struck the giant's head. It struck with a near deafening clang and the robot, much to the chagrin of the Stone Men, toppled backwards.

The hammer returned to her hand in an instant. With another throw, she aimed at the robot's chest. It tore through the metal with almost no resistance and exploded out through the back before stopping and flying back in an arch, which lead it to burst through the robot's chest before landing in Lady Thor's outstretched hand.

"If their women are this strong, the men must be stronger!" one of the few Stone Men who hadn't lost anything screamed as the surviving few crawled or ran back to the ship.

Lady Thor stood proudly amid the destruction as she overheard the commander issue an order to his closet officer. "Full retreat! The Earthlings are far too strong for us, enslavement is impossible!"

Jane watched in pleasure as the few ships that had touched down fired up their engines and took off, streaking upwards into the sky almost faster than the human eye could follow. "With the power of Thor, I am unconquerable! I am invincible! No mortal can withstand my might!" she found herself shout at the retreating forms. Shaking her head, she had briefly wondered what had come over her as she soon left alone in the field.

"That's finished," she thought pleasantly as she hooked her hammer back on her belt. "Wait, I left Don!"

Hurriedly flying (by once again twirling the hammer and holding on to it) back to Don's hiding place, she sighed as she spied his still slumbering form.

Landing quickly (for as she had flown overhead she saw several armed men, possibly NATO; she didn't bother to look at the insignia, combing through the forest), she held her hammer overhead. "I've got to do this quickly!" she thought as she slammed the hammer upon the ground once. With a flash of lighting, Lady Thor felt the strange energy envelope her once again, and like oxygen leaving a balloon Jane felt herself return to normal. The uniform, the cape, even the hammer, were all quickly replaced by her normal clothing. The hammer itself had reshaped into the simple walking stick it had been before she had found it.

Exiting the bushes, Jane rushed to Don, who by now was slowly coming to. "Don!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. Much to her surprise, Don resounded in kind, and she could have sworn the man was crying.

"Jane, I thought I lost you!" he choked out as she helped him up.

"You didn't Don, you didn't." Jane smiled back as she helped him walk back to the path. "Your cane was broken, but you can use this until we find you a new one" she said as she pressed the old walking stick into his hands.

Walking slowly, they talked about the adventures they both had. Jane, while not exactly lying, did collaborate what Lady Thor had told Don, as well as the knowledge that the aliens had left, although Jane wasn't totally sure as to how or why. The sound of men approaching greeted them as they exited the forest, followed by the sight of tanks and other military vehicles driving around the area.

"It figures the cavalry shows up after the fight's over," Don mumbled as they were soon accosted by one of the English-speaking officers.

"The whole fleet just vanished!" they overheard one of the men say, as they were lead away to a makeshift tent.

"What could have caused it?" Another officer asked.

"The only ones in this area are that gimp and his girl. I rather doubt they were the secret weapon." The first responded, sending a blush to Jane's cheeks. She ignored the men and focused her attention back on what the officer in front of them was saying.

After what seemed like forever, they were released. No one could prove that they saw anything, since there were no other witnesses in the area. As far as anyone else was concerned, all that happened that day was a freak storm off the coast of Norway.

Back at the hotel, Jane smiled as she flopped down on the overstuffed mattress. The cane that had proven to be much more than that rested comfortably by her bed.

"I have to take care with you," she thought as she slid her hand over gnarled knob. "You have given me the greatest power in the world, but I have to take care. If anyone found out about Lady Thor and myself, I would become a spectacle, something to be studied. I won't let that happen!" she thought as she picked the cane up and slipped it under the covers with her. "I've been given a gift, but I'll have to take care. I now have the power of a god, but is it right for me to have this?" She thought as the events of the day began to catch up with her. Changing her thoughts, she wondered idly how Don would react if he knew that who his rescuer really was. She was midway through thinking of the impact her other identity would have on the world when she quietly fell asleep, content that the world was safe, for the meantime at any rate.

The end

Journey Into A Mailbox

Hello and welcome to the first issue of Journey Into Mystery. This story is based on both "Thor versus the Stone Men from Saturn" which was published in August 1962 issue of Journey Into Mystery #83 published by Marvel Comics. The credits belong to Stan Lee (writer), Jack Kirby (art), Larry Leiber (script), Joe Sinnoti (inks) and Art Simek (letters). I did draw more than a little bit of inspiration from the story "What if Jane Foster had found the hammer of Thor?" from the August 1978 issue of What If? #10 (volume 1), with Don Glut (writer), Rick Hoberg (art), Dave Hunt (inker), C. Gafford (color), and Carol Lay (letters).

No profit is intended or made by this. I'm just doing it for fun.

In case any of you True Believers were wondering, this does take place as the same world as Sensational Comics. Much like, this asks the question, what is someone else found Thor's hammer? I know Glut already asked this question, but rest assured, I will take the idea farther than he did.

Now, am I going to remake the entire Marvel Universe? No, there are some series that would not be affected, such as the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, X-Men, etc. They will remain unchanged…for the most part. 'Ol Uncle D has a few plans for everyone. It might take a while, but I'll do my best to get here to you, the faith readers.

And on a final note, be sure to drop me line. Letters will be posted here, and I'll answer any questions you can throw at me.

But for now, here's some mail sent to some of my other works (namely Sensational Comics #1) form a nice fan named Zespara:

_A very nice What If? Style story which you tied into your Savage Comics series. You stayed pretty close to the original Hulk story by Lee & Kirby. You can never have too many FMG tales and having variances to the Marvel Universe only makes it better._

I see that you have a poll on the Yahoo group (Dungeon of Female TFs) and you listed a follow-up of this story along with Journey into Mystery #1 involving Lady Thor. Would this be another What If? Involving Jane Foster or perhaps another female? I would strongly urge you to do JIM next. I don't believe anybody in this genre has attempted a female Thor story.

Good writing to you and once again, nice job!!

Well, what did you think?

Another letter, from the famed scribe Prophet Tenebrae regarding the last issue of Savage Comics.

_You asked for feedback and having just read all 12 chapters of your Savage comic, here it goes._

I definitely think that overall it was a good story and I think that it managed to get that comic feel. However, I don't feel that your repeated flicking between scenes was advantageous, it just gave it a bit of a choppy feeling.

And perhaps, in some places the description was a little sketchy at times but otherwise it was a very good story which I greatly enjoyed. Well done.

Yes, I'm afraid it's always the little details, isn't it? I'm still honing my craft, but I'd like to think I'm improving step by step. Thanks for the comments!

Next issue, Lady Thor tackles horror south of the border when she faces… Comrade Verdugo!

Later

DCambot21

Upcoming works (imagine the house ads)

The Most Incredible Creature That Ever Lived! The Hulk, only in Sensational Comics!

Ant-Man and the Wasp have plenty of Tales to Astonish!

Coming Soon, see Earth's Mightiest Heroes in one place!


End file.
